A conventional disk case will be described using FIG. 4. FIG. 4 is a perspective view of the conventional disk case.
A case body 10 in which a disk (not shown) is held has an opening 11 from which a portion of the disk is exposed. The case body 10 includes a shutter 12 for opening and closing the opening 11.
Since disks having different recording or playback systems are accommodated and utilized in the disk case of this kind, the case body 10 has holes 13 through which it is possible to determine a kind of the held disk and to determine whether the disk is writable.
Patent document 1 also discloses a disk case of this kind.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-45141 (especially FIG. 3)
However, when a kind of a disk is determined through the holes 13 formed in the case body 10 in this manner, it is necessary to provide a drive with a function for detecting the holes 13.
That is, since the holes 13 of the case body 10 can not alone determine the kind of a disk, there is a problem that a structure of a drive unit must be changed, i.e., by providing a detection switch in the drive unit.